Freedom's Flight
by Lion3
Summary: A few months after Hades's defeat, Pit and Dark Pit meet Ellie, the lone angel of freedom. After Palutena recruits this high spirited angel, Pit finds himself down right twitter-pated around. But all too soon Pit must race to his crush's rescue when Tipoto, the god of slavery, imprisons Ellie. Can Pit save her in time to tell her how he feels? Or will Ellie's soul vanish forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey folks! It's me again! I've been playing Kid Icarus Uprising and was inspired to do this! Go easy on me, I haven't gotten too far in the game. Summary time! A few months after Hades was defeated, Pit and Dark Pit meet a lone angel named Ellie who protects other's freedom. After swearing loyalty to the goddess of Light, Pit finds himself falling head over heels for the new angel. But when Ellie is captured by the god of slavery and imprisonment, Pit must race to save his new friend before her soul completely disappears. Can Pit save her in time? Read, comment, review! I don't own Kid Icarus. Okay, MOVE OUT!(couldn't resist)**

**Prologue **

"Master, we've located the renegade angel!"

"Excellent, bring her to me,"

"That maybe prove to be a challenge,"

"Why?"

"Lady Palutena, has gotten wind of the angel. She has sent her captain and his dark self to recruit the angel,"

"Blast that goddess of light! Why didn't you ambush the two already!?"

"We tried, but the whole brigade was destroyed. I was the only survivor,"

"IDIOT! YOU LOST THE ENTIRE POSION BRIGADE?!" The shadow veiled creature brought out his arm and crushed the life out of the cowering commander. He turned back to the throne of chains and whips. There was no possible way his angel would resist the chance of working under the goddess of Light. He needed her back and was willing to do anything to get her.

"GENERAL!" The harden, harpy creature, armed with a whip entered.

"Yes master?"

"Prepare the troops for battle! We storm Sky world as soon as possible!"

As the general left to train the troops, the dark one cackled to cave roof.

"Enjoy your freedom while you can Ellie," he thought to himself. "because soon, you'll loose it all!"

**ch 1**

"Nice job Pitto! That'll show them not to mess with the angles of Lady Palutena!"

"QUITE CALLING ME THAT! And I don't serve your goddess. I only came to check out this lone angel,"

Pit chuckled to himself. Dark Pit, his supposed exact opposite, was a terrible lier. Though he was too prideful to admit it, the captain of Lady Palutena's guard knew his other half enjoyed working with him. The two had actually become like brothers over the course of the months Hades had been defeat, though both would deny this.

"Boys! Can't I leave you alone for a few hours without you arguing?" A voice asked within both angel's heads asked.

"Sorry Lady Palutena, but opposites will argue!" Pit answered back to the goddess of Light.

"Ya, and he's just being an idiot," Dark Pit added.

"You're getting close to the angel's location, so keep an eye out! Try not to fly over her. Remember, I'm not controlling your flight path!"

Pit was excited by this sentence. Awhile after his experience with the Renewal Spring, Pit had found himself able to fly without help. Though he was overjoyed at finally being able to truly fly, Pit was aggravated by Dark Pit's flying lessons. At least that was over now and he was flying with the gracefulness of a hawk and the silence of an owl.

"Remind me what we're looking for again," The black winged angel replied, breaking Pit's train of thought.

"You're looking for a lone angel, a girl. She's a bit free spirited and she fights with claws. Careful, she could probably kick both your butts,"

"HEY!" They both shouted at the same time. Suddenly, a flash bolted by them, nearly whipping them out of the air. Readjusting, the two saw what had hit them. An angel, around their age, stood on a platform of rock, pure white wings fully stretched. She had golden locks that reached her waist and was braided at the crown, a pair of oceanic blue eyes streaked with emerald, and fair skin. Pit suddenly felt his heart quicken. She was the most beautiful angel he had seen. She smiled and waved at the two.

"Hey! Sorry about that! Didn't mean to startle you!" She musically yelled, laughing as well. The duo looked at each other and landed on the platform.

"That was quite an entrance," Pit replied politely.

"Next time, watch where your going," Dark Pit added rudely.

"Don't mind Pitto. He's just upset that a girl can fly better than he can," Pit apologized. The angel laughed.

"It's alright. I've met a lot of guys like that. You don't seemed to be like that though. So care to introduce yourselves?"

"Oh right! I'm Pit, Captain of the royal guard of Lady Palutena, the goddess of Light!"

"I'm Dark Pit, a free angel,"

"Pit and Dark Pit? Are you two twins or something?"

"Sorta," Pit answered, not wanting to go into details of the creation of his twin.

"Well I'm Ellie, angel of freedom!"

"Angel of freedom?" Pit asked.

"I've sworn an oath to destroy enslavement and free those who cannot free themselves!"

"So you protect other's freedom?" Dark Pit asked, growing interested.

"That's right! My job is to free slaves and destroy slave trades,"

"That's awesome!" Pit cheered. He already liked this angel. The girl blushed.

"I do what I can," Suddenly, she whirled eastward, sensing something.

"What's wrong?" Pit asked her.

"Slave traders. Wanna give me a hand and save some people?"

"I'm in!" Pit called, already in the air.

"Whatever," Dark Pit replied, also gaining altitude.

"Okay! Lets move!" Ellie cheered, leading the way.

It didn't take very long to locate the traders. Landing quietly, the angels snuck their way over to the captives. Most were young children and youthful adults. They began cowering, but Ellie gave them a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out,"

A pair of Beam Claws suddenly appeared on the angel's hands. In a swift motion, the claws cut through the chains like a knife through butter. The people silently jumped for joy and began thanking the angel. Ellie then turned to a large man that appeared to be their leader. A gold trinket appeared in her hand. She gave it to him.

"Take this, and it will lead you and them home,"

With that, the slaves ran off, never to be seen in the strange land again. The angels retreated to a small cliff close by, laughing their heads off.

"Watch this! The best part is when the traders see my handiwork!"

They remained quiet as they saw the smuggles discover their captives had escape. They soon began tearing at one another, much to the amusement of the angels.

"This is hilarious!" Dark Pit admitted.

"I agree with Pitto!" Pit added, earning a smack from the dark angel. Ellie giggled at this.

"I don't get humans. They're supposed to be the same race, yet they think your superior or inferior depending on where you're born or the color of your skin. It's stupid!"

"And they wonder why they fight so much!" Pit agreed.

"So why exactly did you two seek me out?"

"Well, Lady Palutena sensed you and was wondering if you wished to join forces with us and serve her,"

"Serve the goddess of Light? I'd love too!"

"Really? That's great! Now you just need to be sworn in at Sky world!"

"I can't believe this!"

"Take it easy hopper," Dark Pit mumbled.

"Don't ruin the moment Nix," Ellie growled.

"Nix?"

"Well you don't like Pitto so I came up with a better nickname. Black wings, night, Nix,"

"Nix... I like it,"

"Amazing Ellie, you've already managed to gain favor with Dark Pit. You're stronger than I thought," Palutena suddenly jumped in. Ellie smiled.

"You must be Lady Palutena. It's an honor to serve you malady," Ellie bowed, showing her respect.

"The honor is having you serve Ellie. Boys, show our newest angel back safely to Sky world. Tonight we feast!"

"ALL RIGHT!" The three hungry angels cried, taking to the skies. As the return to their home, Pit couldn't help but notice how beautiful Ellie looked at sundown. Shaking his head, he asked himself.

"What's going on with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Kid Icarus Uprising **

**Ch 2: Angelic Impact**

It'd been a full week since Ellie had agreed to join the forces of light. Within that time, Ellie had managed to beat both Pit and Pitto in sparring, organize Sky world's archive, and create a training course for the centurions.

"Come on slowpokes! Is that the best you can do?" Ellie yelled as the relatively weak centurions tried to complete her course, which consisted of a 2 mile run, 4 mile flight course, and a sparring facility. Pit and Dark Pit watched from a distance.

"Give it up to the girl: she's one tough commander," Dark Pit commented as he rubbed his shoulders. He and Ellie had been training earlier and he had unfortunately made a more than insulting comment. Now he knew better.

"I don't get how she's so tough," Pit wondered out loud. Ellie caught sight of them and smiled, making Pit's heart pound.

"Would you 2 like to come down here and show these lackies how it's done?"

"Sure thing!" Pit cheered as he flew over to his new friend. Ellie smirked.

"Once around the track,"

"Shall we say, looser has to defeat the next monster boss to rear its ugly face?"

"Game on,"

The two bolted down the track. Ellie proved to be light on her feet, though a little slower than Pit. However, once the two took to the air, Ellie left the captain in the dust.

"Eat my tail feathers Pit!"

"You won't get away so easily!"

The 2 soon landed in the battle arena. Pit brought out his silver bow and separated into 2 sword like weapons, while his opponent brought out a rose staff. Palutena watched in amusement from a distance. Viridi, who had become a frequent visitor of Sky world over the months, appeared next to her.

"Ugh! Just look at those two! Going at it like children!"

"I think it's actually kinda cute! Pit's never been this interested in girls,"

Back in the arena, neither Ellie nor Pit showed any sign of slowing down. In a split second, they met each other in a stale mate clash of weapons. Ellie smirked as her face and Pit's were close to one another.

"No way you're beating me, _captain__,"_

_"_We'll see about that rookie!"

"Now that's just rude and insulting. Honestly Pit show some respect,"

"Sure thing, when you're not my opponent!"

Just as the two were about overpower the other, Viridi found a perfect way to mess with them. Ever so quietly, she wrapped small vines around both angel's ankles and tripped them both. Ellie ended up on her back and Pit landed on top of her. That wasn't the only thing though: on the way down, their lips had managed to crash into each other. Pit took a moment to grasp the situation. He wouldn't mind just staying there and kiss Ellie a little longer. But as his more innocent side came up, Pit got to his feet and offered Ellie a hand. A bright pink blush was painted on her face, which to Pit made her all the cuter.

"Sorry about that,"

"It's okay Pit. I have a feeling our own goddess of nature had a hand in this,"

They both shot Viridi dirty looks.

"Not cool Viridi!" Pit yelled. The goddess smirked.

"Don't you two have work to be doing? Or would you rather be back in your bedrooms or maybe just bedroom!" At this comment, both angels turned crimson.

"Ugh, I better get back to the centurions, see you later Pit," As the angel of freedom took off, Pit stormed up to Viridi.

"Exactly what were you trying to pull!? Now I bet she's not gonna talk to me for the rest of the day!"

"Calm down, Cupid. She obviously enjoyed that little kiss as much as you did,"

"What?"

"I hate to admit it Pit, but Viridi's right, Ellie did enjoy that kiss," Palutena commented. Dark Pit suddenly swooped in.

"Dude, she's a totally hot and feisty angel who happens to have a thing for you: Ask. Her. Out,"

"What?! No, I can't! She too amazing,"

"Pit you've defeated gods, aliens, and monsters. Ellie won't kill you, " Nix reasoned.

"Should I really ask her out?"

"YES!" They all roared.

"Alright! I'll do it!"

Pit took off in Ellie's direction, but not before grabbing some sky orchids for her. They were her favorites. Upon seeing her, he walked to her as if nothing had happened.

"Hey Ellie, I got you these!"

"Sky orchids! My favorite! You're so sweet Pit,"

"Listen, I was wondering if you'd like to go for a fly around Sky World?"

"I'd love to! Okay slackers! That's it for today!" As the centurions collapsed and the two angels took off, the terrible trio watched in amusement.

"Bet ya he crashes and burns," Dark Pit gambled.

"You're on," Viridi replied.

A few hours later, on the far side of Sky World, Ellie and Pit were happily laughing. As the sun began to set, Ellie placed her head on Pit's shoulder, causing him to blush. She looked at him.

"Pit, this week has been the best one of my life,"

"I know mine too! Why is it so special?"

"Well partially because I love it here in Sky World and partially because you're here," They blushed at her words. Pit suddenly found himself staring into her deep oceanic eyes and suddenly felt the urge to kiss her until the sun went out. Suddenly, they both began leaning towards each other and their eyes began to close.

And that's when the explosion rang out.

They quickly were on their feet and looked for the source of the explosion.

"There!" Pit said while pointing at the temple. He caught sight of some enemies.

"What kind of enemies are those?"

"No! Not here! Come on Pit! We've got to stop them!" Before he could remind her she was weapon less, Ellie took to the air with Pit close on her heels.


End file.
